Insights
by PureWolfWarrior
Summary: Looking into the lives of the mutants we have all come to love or hate. Little thoughts about their past, present, and future. Rated T for safety. Chapter 2 finally up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collection of twenty-five short little prompts about the X-Men Evo cast. **

**-Wolf Warrior **

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.**

* * *

**1. Questions **

Kitty didn't know which was funnier, how red Roberto got after Rahne kissed him on the cheek, or how pale Logan got after Laura (X-23, who had moved in a couple weeks ago) asked him what her 'time of the month' was.

**2. Curls**

Rogue had never told anyone, but in reality, her hair was curly

**3. Muffins**

Kitty did realize her cooking wasn't that great, but when Scott took her homemade muffins to a hazardous waste facility to be "properly disposed of" she thought he was going just a little overboard.

**4. Language**

Lance knew Pietro and Wanda argued a lot, but the Brotherhood never really listened to the squabbles. So when, during a fight with the X-Men, the two started arguing Lance just tuned the twins out. That is, until Nightcrawler asked them how they knew Dutch.

**5.** **Danger Room**

Kurt had gotten so many early Danger Room Sessions that he had his own training session with different levels.

**6.** **Religion**

Kurt was never really vocal about his Christianity at the Institute, but when Jamie asked him what would happen to him after death he decided to change that.

**7. Perfection**

Jean Grey knew she wasn't perfect, but if the others wanted to believe she had no flaws or fears she decided to let them keep believing that.

**8. Existence**

To Todd, Wanda was perfect. To Todd, Wanda was beautiful. To Todd, Wanda was his life.

**9.** **Criminal**

Tabitha always tried to convince herself she wouldn't end up like her father, a criminal. But when she joined the Brotherhood she found it getting harder and harder to convince herself that she was the good guy.

**10. Nicknames**

Jean was always flattered when Duncan called her sexy, but when Scott called her beautiful she couldn't help but feel like she was floating.

**11. Royalty**

Amara loved being a princess; she just wished Tabitha would stop teasing her about it.

**12. Family-Man**

To Sam Guthrie his family always comes first.

**13. Obstacles**

Remy knew he could woo his chere, but first he had to get through Wolverine.

**14. Her**

She was his light, his hope, his future. And he wouldn't change that for the world.

**15. Prank**

Over the years, pink hair dye becomes Bobby's signature.

**16. Next Best**

Roberto couldn't but feel a pang of inferiority at the title _New_ Mutants.

**17. Unknown**

Not even Pietro knew about Wanda's collection of Scooby Doo DVDs in her closet.

**18. Love**

The only thing Wolverine feared.

**19. Nightmares**

No X-Men could escape that one thing that haunted them night after night.

**20. Talking**

Evan never admits it to any of the Morlocks, but once a month he would return to the surface and talk to Kurt, the only mutant he trusted to not try to force him to go back to the institute.

**21. Red**

Scott did find it kind of ironic that his car was the same color as his glasses.

**22. Brothers**

Alex was ecstatic when he found out Scott was his brother, but to say he wasn't slightly jealous of him would be a lie.

**23. Haywire**

Not all of Forge's inventions malfunctioned, just the ones he showed the X-Men.

**24. Wishing**

Beast often wished for the days when he looked normal and was just a normal school teacher, but then he looks around the Institute and all his wishes are swept away.

**25. Normal**

To say that the X-Men, New Mutants, Brotherhood, or Acolytes didn't sometimes wish to be normal would be a lie.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I would appreciate any feedback. If anyone wants to make a one shot or story based on one of the prompts they're welcome to. All I ask is that they tell me. And if I accidently copied someone's previous idea please tell me so I can either take off said prompt or give them credit for it. I am open to doing 25 more if anyone asks.**

**-WolfWarrior**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here are 25 more prompts. Took me awhile, but I got them posted. Like last time, if anyone wants to, they can create a one shot from any of the prompts. Just ask permission and give credit.**

**-WolfWarrior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or the Queen song "Another One Bites The Dust."**

* * *

**26. Promise**

They had found his visor broken, and she couldn't feel his presence in her mind, but Jean knew Scott wasn't dead. He wouldn't leave her.

**27. Redundant**

When Kitty threatened Nightcrawler with certain death if he came back from the mission in a body bag, Remy had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

**28. Protected**

It was only in his arms that she felt truly safe.

**29. Tune**

"Blob, we get it that 'another one bites the dust', now would you please stop singing that blasted song!"

**30. Sorry**

The one word Sabertooth would never say.

**31. Doubts**

At every funeral Rogue always wondered _is it worth it?_

**32. Expired**

"Why is the milk green?"

**33. Pawn**

Pietro hated chess. Not because it was too slow, no, but because he knew what piece his father considered him to be.

**34. Expression**

Rogue held back a sardonic laugh through her tears; even in death her brother was grinning like a fool.

**35. Acceptance**

The hardest thing Ororo ever had to do was tell her sister Evan had gone to live in a sewer, believing only those who lived down there could ever truly understand him.

**36. Advantage**

Out of all of the Mansions' students, Rahne had the best puppy dog look.

**37. Irony**

Figures, Pietro thought grimly, that his father only found the peace he so desired in death.

**38. Gift**

When Kurt held out the basket of home baked treats to Evan, the boy coldly pushed it away and said the Morlocks didn't accept charity. Kurt gave the prickly youth a small knowing smile and told him Ororo had made the goodies for her nephew's special day. It was then Evan realized he had forgotten his birthday.

**39. Toy**

Watching Kurt let the six month old mutant baby Xavier had found abandoned play with his tail, even Laura (the former X-23) couldn't hold back a small smile.

**40. Home**

When he joined the X-Men, Xavier had asked him if he had a place to call his own. A snow covered house in Russia filled Piotr's mind, one that held a mother, a father, an older brother, and a sweet sister he called his 'snowflake'. And then he remembered the tragedy that had befallen them and quietly told the Professor that, no, he did not have a home.

**41. Truth**

Pietro remembered scoffing at Wanda when she told him to never trust their father. Magneto was their dad, and they should trust him above everyone else. Even after Wanda's memories were changed, he still trusted Magnus. Then he learned about Lorna Dane.

**42. Fiction**

With a goddess, a clone, a demon, a werewolf, a beast, and a science experiment that had fought in the Civil War, WW I, and WW II, as part of the team sometimes it seemed like the only thing they were missing from becoming one of those crazy comic books Jamie read was some aliens.

**43. Fall**

"How is it that you can balance perfectly sliding downhill on _ice_, but when you try to go down the stairs you break your leg?"

**44. Threat**

"Ya dare pop that gum one more time Tabitha and Ah will lock ya in the boys' locker room right after football practice!"

**45. Reality**

With love came hate, with good came evil, and with life came death. They all learned this the hard way.

**46. Spam**

"Is the meatloaf moving?"

**47. Lavender**

Odd, Bobby mused, instead of turning pink like he had thought the elf would, the hair dye had turned Nightcrawler's fur to a light shade of purple.

**48. Phoenix**

"It will not just break you, Jean Grey, it will consume you."

**49. Destiny**

Xavier had long ago learned that some things a person could never escape from.

**50. Hope**

When the world around them started to crumble, they found safety in each other. Because they would always be the X-Men, and no one could ever change that.

* * *

**That's all for now folks. If I have created any duplicates, please tell me. Review, and tell me what you liked and didn't like, please.**

**-WolfWarrior**


End file.
